Destined to Death
by BeccaPotter1
Summary: 'Now Merlin, tell me what is wrong.' 'My destiny, that's what. Happy' Merlin had been acting all odd and depressed after the druid girl had been in Camelot, and he had got worse after Balinor, so now Arthur wants to know why.


'Now Merlin, tell me what is wrong.' 'My destiny, that's what. Happy?' Merlin had been acting all odd and depressed after the druid girl had been in Camelot, and he had got worse after Balinor, so now Arthur wants to know why.

AN – Yes, I'm finally back! *sends love to all readers* I've missed being able to post my stories here, but I've finally got them back :D This didn't quite turn out how I expected it to when I wrote down my ideas, but I think I like it all the same :) Anyway :D On with the story :)

**Destined to Death**

Merlin wondered slowly down the halls of Camelot, his mind travelling elsewhere. As he wondered he thought about the past, all the deeds he had done, the present, and the future, what else was he destined to do with the crown prince of Camelot. He smiled as he walked into said prince's chambers carrying his breakfast of meat and beans; however, there was something about that smile that showed it wasn't normal. Something was bothering the young warlock.

'Thank you Merlin,' Arthur said as Merlin placed his breakfast down on the long table in his chambers. 'Now, sit.' Arthur said forcefully. When Merlin looked at him confused Arthur answered 'I want to talk.' Once Merlin had sat opposite Arthur, he continued, 'Something's been bothering you recently, hasn't it.'

'It's nothing Arthur,' Merlin said, starting to get up from his seat to change Arthur's bedcovers.

'It's something. What is it?' Arthur asked his manservant. Knowing how stubborn he was, Merlin knew he wasn't going to give up, but then, Merlin could be stubborn sometimes too. Arthur stood up and walked to Merlin. Putting an arm on his shoulder he forced Merlin to sit once again. 'Now Merlin, tell me what is wrong.'

'My destiny, that's what. Happy?' Merlin sighed, knowing the prince wasn't going to be 'happy' until he knew everything. 'What are we doing today?' Merlin asked trying to steer the conversation away from his destiny.

'Well, I have nothing to do, so we could go out for a ride.' Arthur said knowing Merlin would accept. Sure enough, Merlin walked out of the room with a shout about preparing the horses, so Arthur walked to the throne room where he knew his father would be, and requested to go out for a ride

-XOX-

Why the horses were so jumpy today, Merlin didn't know. All he knew was that they were acting up when he went to them. Calming them a bit with words in the old language, Merlin put the saddles on two of the horses and untied them. When he walked out of the stables he saw Arthur stood there waiting for him.

'So Merlin, where shall we go?'

'You're asking me where I want to go?' Merlin looked over at Arthur in surprise before handing the Prince his horse. The two mounted their horses and rode out in the way a prince and a servant should.

'Well Merlin, if I'm going to get you to talk, I need you in a good mood don't I?' Arthur said smirking. Merlin just rode on, not saying anything to the prince that rode slowly behind him. 'So Merlin, what is it about your destiny?' Arthur called forward, but Merlin didn't reply, he was content with riding to his direction, so Arthur left him for a bit, and his mind wondered off to where Merlin may lead them.

-XOX-

They entered a short clearing and Merlin jumped off his horse. He had been here less than a week ago, and now he would let it all out. He needed to, and he knew it.

Arthur copied Merlin and jumped of his horse before looking at where they were. He noted that he had never been here before. They were next to a large lake; the midday sun was making the mountains glisten, the high peaks seeming to reach the blazing blue sky, the clouds where scarce and still in the sky. Arthur glanced round in astonishment, his mouth open at the beauty around him. The lake in front of him was rather still, apart from the odd ripple which made the sun's rays shine and sparkle off it. The leaves in the forest were the perfect Elven green, the trees standing tall, and the beach of sand that he stood on adding to it, the vibrant colours glowing, offering the perfect view for Arthur and Merlin. Few footprints were on the beach, making Arthur know that this was not a place often visited.

Arthur opened his mouth, about to speak, but Merlin got there first. 'It's the lake of Avalon. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse Avalon the moment before they die, but I'm here, and I've seen it.' Merlin answered Arthur's question, then continued. 'At least two of my loved ones lie in this lake somewhere, where I cannot see them, but they are there.' Arthur looked at Merlin who had sat down and had a tear in his eye.

'Is that why you chose to come here, because of the memories?' Arthur asked, still glancing around, marvelling at the magnificence of the place.

'Yes,' Merlin nodded, 'but also I know that here, they will protect me, even if they cannot show themselves.' Merlin sighed. 'My destiny, it is not something I would wish on anybody; to live in danger of being found out every day; of being killed every day. You think you have a hard destiny, having to grow into some great king, but you have friends who can help you through yours, me, Gwen, Gaius, and the knights; with mine, I'm very much alone.' Arthur looked over at Merlin, confused.

'What do you mean Merlin? Living in danger of being found out?'

'Before I say this, you must understand that it was not my choice, and please do not try to kill me, it won't work.' Arthur nodded; confused as to why Merlin would think Arthur would kill him. 'A stroke of luck or something else? My gifts were given to me for a reason. 'Arthur is the once and future king of Camelot who will unite the lands of Albion, but he will face many threats, from friend and foe alike.' I still remember those words, the way they stung when I heard them. I wondered what it had to do with my destiny, and I was answered. My destiny is to protect 'they young Pendragon until he claims his crown'. Do you understand yet?' Arthur shook his head looking utterly perplexed.

'My destiny is to protect you Arthur, until you become king. That is when the big changes will happen, things will be different, when you're king. But my destiny is not easy, and recently it has hit me hard recently because of what has happened. The death of a first love, the death of family, even Will from Ealdor is still in my thoughts.' Merlin paused so Arthur took his chance to ask questions.

'What do you mean a stroke of luck or something else?'

'That is the last question I shall not answer, you can ask whatever you want, but I may not answer.'

'Who spoke to you those words, the ones about me?'

'That would be Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon who your farther imprisoned in Camelot almost twenty two years ago. He called me to him, and I answered. He is my kin. My only relation left to my father.'

'What do you mean, a dragon a relation to your father?' Arthur asked, getting more confused by the second.

'I mean what I say. My father died, you met him, I met him and the dragon met him. He was Balinor, the last remaining Dragonlord. That skill has now been passed onto me as his first born and only son.' Arthur incredulity was clear in his bright eyes.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because Gaius was worried for me, he cares for me like a father, and if I had told you while we were on our search for Balinor and you had killed me for it then what would he do? How would he tell my mother? Things are always more complicated when they seem obvious Arthur.' Merlin sighed.

'Who was your first love?'

'Sorry Arthur, I will not answer that question, but she is the only one I know defiantly lies in the lake, waiting to help me when I need it thanks to her dying promise. It was not long ago that it happened, and it is not something I'd like to talk about.' Arthur nodded, thinking about how he never talks about his relationship with Guinevere, and yet, the two couldn't be more different. Merlins love was a dangerous one, if Merlin had been found with her they'd both have been killed, but with Gwen and Arthur, there was shelter, and those who knew and cared for them both to let them have time together where they wouldn't be found out.

'I have no other questions, apart from my first one.'

'You often say it's a 'stroke of luck' when something good happens, do you not,' Arthur nodded. 'But what if it was something else? Before I ruined your view on magic by telling you what Morgause told you was a lie, you were debating if there was more to magic than what Uther had us believe. I was so happy to hear you say that, I felt I was getting somewhere with my destiny, and then I had to ruin it. I was so disappointed, but I didn't give up hope. If you don't understand now, I hope you will one day, and I'm sorry about keeping this from you.' Merlin paused in his speech, wondering what to do to show what he meant before he decided.

'_Bearne_' he whispered, loud enough for Arthur to hear who then turned round in surprise, and seeing a stick alight he narrowed his eyes. 'I have never wished for this gift, sometimes I have wished that I didn't have it, but I know I always will.' Arthur was still gaping at Merlin.

'You mean, all those things, that I thought was luck, were actually my idiotic manservant who can't actually do anything.'

'You don't understand at all. But at least understand this Arthur, please,' Merlin said 'even before I was born I was destined to death.'

AN – For those of you who spell Elven, Elvin, sorry. It's just the way I'm used to spelling it.

So what do you think, after such an amount of time out of writing? I think it could be better to be honest, but this was the highest voted for, so I'm posting it now :)

Please Review and make my day :)

APRP


End file.
